Twin Duo
by superhusbandfeels
Summary: Tony Stark- the face of Stark Industries, the man behind the iron man suit. Sherlock Holmes- the man with breathtaking observing skills, successful in solving the hardest of crimes London has to offer. "Now that your conversation is over, will you mind telling us exactly HOW you two are twin brothers?"


Steve muttered a curse as he held up his shield, blocking an attack from one of the enemies.

"Whoa there Cap, did you speak to your mother with that mouth?" Tony asked smugly on the comm, earning an stressed sigh from the other.

"Don't mock the captain, Tony. I'm pretty sure you'd be cussing up a storm if you were on the ground, attacking these… whatever the hell they are." Clint said, aiming an arrow at his target.

"They're.. mutated humans I guess, lab experiments. All I know is that they spit venom, and their strength aren't too shabby, either." Tony confirmed, blasting the enemies from the sky.

"Also pointing out, they have claws. It can shred skin in a blink of an eye, and they jump remarkably high. Don't fly too low unless ordered, Stark. And good luck to the others on the ground." Natasha pointed out, locking a mutant in a head lock before twisting their neck.

"These beasts are no match for a warrior as I," Thor proudly proclaimed, swinging his hammer towards their heads. Hulk grunted in agreement, picking the mutants like rag dolls and flinging them across the battlefield. "PUNY MUTANTS!"

"Why the hell in London though?" Tony thought aloud, earning a agreed murmur from Clint.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked to know we had to fly the quinjet to London. But hey, never been here before. Looks pretty damn nice if you block out the blood and the screeching mutants." Clint said.

"Avengers! Let's focus, and we'll talk about this later." Steve commanded through the comm, irritated.

"Yes mother.." Clint and Tony said in unison.

After quite the long battle, the avengers finally reunited on the middle of the scene, all tired and worn out. Clint laid an arm on Tony's shoulder, and the other man was too tired to even complain. Steve took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his forehead, eyeing the thunder god who was beaming at the others, not worn out at all. Natasha walked over to Bruce, handing him a pair of pants and shoes, which the man sheepishly took.

All their eyes traveled to the unknown man, walking up to them with two unidentified policemen on both sides.

"Hello, avengers. I am Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard." The man said, nodding at the team. "The city of London is in gratitude for showing up at such a dreary time."

Steve held out a hand, smiling. "It's nothing we can't do. We're happy to help."

Lestrade took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it. "Our team will be inspecting the scene," He stated, breaking the hand shake. "We're going to inspect what these mutants are, how they were developed, and who in the right mind decided to play god."

Lestrade broke his gaze at the others and turned to another policemen, running towards the man.

"Sir, Mr. Holmes and are at the scene." The policeman said, earning a groan from Lestrade. "I'll be right back, avengers." He said, forcing out an uneasy smile. With a turn of a heel he and the other three policemen marched towards the direction they were led to.

Clint eyed a confused glance at Tony's faceplate. "Tony, did you just tense?" He asked, getting the others' attentions.

Tony shook his head, flipping up his faceplate. "I'll be right back." He said, giving out a small smirk as he flew up to the sky.

Clint stared at the other avengers, who were as confused as he was. "What's with him?" He asked. "He tensed when that man said …those two guys or something arrived."

Bruce shrugged. "Let's go meet those two men Lestrade was groaning about."

* * *

The avengers came face to face with Watson, who gave a polite smile and titled his hat. "Dr. John Watson, it's a pleasure to meet Earth's mightiest heros." Watson greeted.

Bruce smiled at him. "Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to know that I'm not the only doctor around here."

The other avengers quickly introduced themselves, all smiling at a very fascinated Watson. "My partner, is not yet here I suppose. He seems to have… flee off or some sort, my apologies." Watson said, mentally cursing the absent man.

Steve patted Watson on the shoulder. "It's quite alright. One of our teammates is not here either, we don't know where he went to."

"Yeah, where did Stark go?" Clint thought aloud.

Suddenly the team froze, suddenly face to face to a smirking Holmes, a pipe dangling on his lip as he walked over to his partner.

"Holmes! Where were you?" Watson scolded, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Sorry, Watson. It seems I was caught up in the investigation sight, I honestly didn't know that we were to meet the Avengers." Sherlock said, smiling at a strangled choke from the man with the arrows.

"You're- You- Stark ?!" Clint gaped, his reaction not too different from the others. Steve's eyes were bulging, Bruce titled in head in disbelief, Thor's mouth was wide open, and Natasha stared intently at the man as if it was an illusion.

Watson raised an eyebrow as Sherlock set the pipe down, a rather too-innocent look fixed on the man. "Whatever do you mean? I believe you're mistaken. I'M Sherlock Holmes." The man said, his british accent unmistakable.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice called from behind.

Everyone in the room, besides Sherlock, jaws dropped as Tony, who was out of his suit, walked casually towards the man, slinging an arm around him.

"Nope. Nothing really." Sherlock stated, unfazed by it all.

Watson pointed a finger at Sherlock, and stared in disbelief at the two as he noticed the similarities. "You- you're- how- why?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Tony bit back a laugh at his team, who all looked like confused retards in his direction. "What? It's not a shocker if twins look a like." He stated.

"Indeed. Care for a cigar, brother?" Sherlock asked, handing his brother a pipe.

The two didn't seem fazed at all as the others fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

The other avengers headed back with the two to 221B baker street, all expecting an explanation from the two 'brothers'.

So that is why the Avengers and Watson + Irene, Mary, and Ms. Hudson(who were all shocked to know that the idiot Holmes had a twin) were irritably sitting opposite from the two brothers, who were sipping their tea and casually talking amongst themselves.

"You should try coffee, bro. I don't get why you'd like tea." Tony complained, his face showing disgust as he took a sip from the cup.

Sherlock scoffed, feigning hurt. "Your words hurt, Anthony. I'd trade tea over coffee any day." He smiled once he saw Tony laugh.

"Well I know you'd trade donuts for scones once you try one."

Watson coughed, getting the two's attention. "Now that your conversation is over, will you mind telling us exactly HOW you two are twin brothers?" The others nodded in agreement, all staring intently at the two.

Tony and Sherlock glanced at each other for a second before Sherlock sighed dramatically, setting his cup on a nearby table. "Very well, we couldn't keep this secret forever."

Sherlock straightened his position on the couch, only to groan once he felt Tony's head on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, who only stuck out his tongue. Sherlock laughed and booped Tony on the head before turning back to the others.

"You see, mother dearest knew she was going to have twins. But daddy dearest never liked the idea of more than one child, saying more than one will be too hard for him." Sherlock explained.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he thought he couldn't raise more than one child. Although even one didn't make a difference.." Sherlock frowned in sympathy and wrapped an arm around his twin.

"So, mother kept it a secret. And it was quite the luck when father wasn't there when she was giving birth. He was.. On a search for the lost captain." Sherlock said, glancing at the team's leader. Steve's eyes showed remorse, an uneasy guilt rising in his stomach.

"So when she gave birth to the both of us, she knew the first thing she had to do was give one away. So she gave me to her one and only sister, Jane Holmes. Once she found out her dear little sister couldn't bare a child after her last one, she offered one of her own. After she gave me to her, she moved to London with her husband and other son. That is how I got raised in London, and Tony in America." The others nodded, after the explanation the thought of them as brothers were starting to make sense.

"Wait." Bruce said, still confused. "Then how do you two know each other if you two were raised separately?"

Tony snuggled closer to his brother, pointing a finger to the doctor. "We were getting to that."

"You see, after our mom and dad died, Aunt Jane thought it was time to tell Sherlock he wasn't really her son. Sherlock, the curious bastard he's always been, wanted to meet me and all, so he and Aunt Jane traveled to Malibu."

Sherlock nodded. "We both got an explanation from my 'mother' once me and Tony reunited. After that, we got really close. I quite liked the idea of having another brother. Although I had Mycroft, he was an idiot. Tony was more of my level, and we had a lot in common. He told me a lot about our parents, and he introduced me to his bots- oh, it was amazing. It was nice knowing I had a twin brother."

"But then Sherlock had to leave back to London. It sucked for the both of us, we got really close, even Aunt Jane saw it. So she agreed that Sherlock was able to live with me and my butler Jarvis until I went to MIT."

"That was only for 2 years, and we made the most of it." Sherlock said, kissing his brother on the head. "So after that, I moved back to London, and Tony went to MIT. The end."

The others stared at the brothers, all surprised at the closeness the two shared.

"We still came in contact, of course. Sherlock surprised me by flying to America once I became head of Stark Industries." Tony said. "And he was the first to call me once I came back from Afghanistan."

"And of course, I knew he was Iron Man before it became known." Sherlock gloated.

"No wonder why your eyes were glued to the screen when we watched the battle of New York.." Watson muttered. "You looked as if you were about to cry once you saw Iron Man flew into the portal.

"Of course! I thought I'd lost my brother." Sherlock said, tightening his grip on Tony. "Don't you ever do something like that again unless you want to get killed, Anthony."

Tony snorted, nodding his head. "Alright, alright. I won't fly a nuke into a portal once you agree not to jump off a balcony into a waterfall anymore either."

Sherlock gave a hearty laugh as he gave a noogie to Tony's head. Tony whined in annoyance, yelling 'don't mess up my hair!'

The others smiled in delight at the two brothers, all noticing how happy they were when united. They all exited out of the room, which the Stark brothers didn't notice due to their wrestling match.

"So… Sherlock Stark.. I still can't wrap my head around it. Twin brothers, can you believe it?" Irene asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

The others laughed.

"Us either, but they are. And they're surprisingly really close, I've never seen Tony that happy before." Natasha commented.

"Yes. Sherlock was fired from Scotland yard after 'faking his death'. So Sherlock has been doing nothing but moping in the house all day. This is the first he's really smiled." Ms. Hudson said as she handed out tea to the others.

"Well, New York has been asking for more investigators since crimes have been rising…" Bruce said, smiling. Watson knew what he was suggesting and went along with it.

"Indeed, me and Mary have been wanting to move out of the country for awhile too.." Watson said, giving an knowing glance to the captain.

Steve nodded, a smile coming upon his features. "Is that so?"

"I've heard America is a nice place, with the sun and all. Must be better weather then the gloomy clouds we have here." Irene commented, grinning.

Suddenly the others turned towards the door, hearing it open.

Tony, decked out in his iron man suit, smirked as he carried a suitcase in his left hand. Sherlock stood on his right, he too holding a suitcase.

The others stared at the two in disbelief.

"So.. I see you've already caught on to the idea." Tony said, smirking.

"It was rather too slow for our liking, though." Sherlock said, mirroring his brother's smirk.

Clint scoffed. "Brothers."

**HIIIIIIIIIIIII. Firstly, I wrote this story merely for fun, and because I was in writer's block on my other story. so I decided to write a one shot xD And yes, Sherlock Holmes is set at the same time as the avengers(in my fanfic MWAHA). Besides, wouldn't it be cool if Tony Stark and Sherlock holmes were twin brothers in the movie verse? They're both hot and smart and have a sassy attitude, like c'mon! c: And yes, I do see Sherlock and Tony having a close relationship. Maybe even more…. *blushes hard as dirty thoughts rot my brain* anyways! I hoped you liked this one shot and if you're a fan of my other story, sorry it's been soo long since I've updated D:**

**Btw, when you think of these two as slash, who do you see bottom? As for me…well I don't really know who'd bottom…*cough*tony*cough* But hey, either one can. C:**


End file.
